


May I have This Dance? (Magic)

by lovealways_sterek



Series: Written Melodies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Colbie Caillat, M/M, Romance, Song fic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has been put to bed, and all Stiles wants to do is dance with his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have This Dance? (Magic)

**Author's Note:**

> Set to the song Magic (Itunes session version) by Colbie Caillat! Very quick ficlet ^^

_But all I see is your face. All I need is your touch_

It's Friday night, and Laura has just been put to bed. Derek has his husband wrapped in his arms and is breathing in his scent. Stiles has his ipod playing over the speakers, but low enough so it wouldn't wake the baby. Stiles lay silent in his husbands arms until he perked up at the music changing to his favorite song.

Magic, by Colbie Caillat started to fill the room.  _You've got magic inside your fingertips. It's leaking out all over my skin._

Stiles jumped up with an extremely cheeky grin. "Derek, this is my favorite song!"

"I can tell by the way you sqealed like our three year old." Stiles pushed at his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny." Stiles then extended his hand to a still sitting Derek. "May I have this dance?"

"In our living room?"

"Living room? This is the classiest ball room in all of Beacon Hills. Equipped with a lovely carpet to cushion the fall of bad dancers."

"Haha, very funny." Derek said mocking the brunette. He grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled himself up.

"I think I'm hilarious."

"I do too." Derek said smiling, placing a kiss on the brunette's lips. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and Stiles linked his arms around Derek's neck. They started to sway back and forth lightly, eyes glue'd on each other.

" _All I see if your face, all I need is your touch._ " Stiles sang softly.

"You're a horrible singer." Derek said through his smile.

"I think I'm fabulous." Stiles chuckled, still swaying to the beat his of favorite song.

I think you're lovely." Derek said spinning him slowly, and then slightly dipping him.

"Well, whaddaya know? Sour wolf doesn't have two left feet after all."

"I didn't do anything, I just spun you around. But I'll take it."

Stiles just rolled his eyes and smiled. " _Wake me up with your lips, come at me from up above._ You never wake me up with your lips, what a horrible husband."

"You sleep with your mouth gaped open, I'd really rather not."

Stiles laughed, and pulled Derek closer, still singing. " _It's hittin' me harder and harder with all your smiles. You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss._  Now that's a total lie."

"Really?" Derek asked, taking Stiles' chin in his fingers, angling his face upwards. He pulled the brunettes face closer to his and placed his lips on top of his mates. He took Stiles' bottom lip in between his and pressed down slightly. He pulled away but not before tapping Stiles' lips with his own once more. Once he finally pulled away, he was staring back at a wide eyed Stiles. "You were saying?"

Stiles felt a flush of red creep over his face and he licked his lips. "I don't even remember."

Derek laughed and spun him around once more, and pulled him closer to him than before. Stiles placed his head on Derek's chest, and wrapped his arms tighter around Derek's neck. "I love you, you know."

Derek smiled. "I know, I love you too." Derek said, kissing the brunettes forehead. He wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles. "Laura  _is_  still sleeping. We can do whatever you want."

Stiles looked up into Derek's eyes and smiled. "I just want to dance to my favorite song, with my husband."

Derek smiled down at Stiles and kissed him once more. "Anything you want." Derek said as the kept moving to the song as it started to fade out.

" _All I see is your face... all I need is your touch._ "

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second in I hope many song fics in my Written Melodies series! :D I take song requests, so if there's a song you'd like a fic to, just leave a comment with it. ^^
> 
> OH and if you're confused about the whole baby!laura thing, it's a series I kind of have going on my tumblr (o-hoechlin). I'm going to be posting it here soon but I just have drabbles from it, and I don't want to post it until I have the opening fic completely done (:


End file.
